1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to lifter wheel filler spokes, and specifically to filler spokes for use in harvesting sugarbeets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.
Filler spokes are used to prevent sugar beets from falling through the open spokes in lifter wheels when the ground is in a dry condition. Previous filler spoke devices for use with lifter wheels were installed and removed each year. This required locating the filler spokes and the bolts, clamps, cables and other parts necessary for installing them on the lifter wheels. The filler spokes are not necessary when the ground is in a wet condition, potentially requiring installation and removal of the filler spokes several times during the harvest. The temporary installation of a filler spoke assembly on a lifter wheel has been done with lifter wheels of the following models: Heath; Hesston; W.I.C.; John Deere; Parma, and Lockwood.